Musicbox
by Spark Of Insanity
Summary: His eyes momentarily widened before he decided he was finally ready to let go of Blaine and move on. He grabbed the musicbox and opened it. Oneshot. Updated, now a Two shot.
1. Dead Proposal

Hey, so, this is my first Glee story :) This idea came to me while sitting on the floor in my best friends room when she was cleaning up and I saw this little trinket in her room, it was a beautiful music box.

I do not own Glee.

Any italics are thoughts or memories. I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

><p>"Hey, I have a surprise for you."<p>

Kurt glanced up from his notes at a grinning Blaine and couldn't help smiling himself. He saw Blaine's hazel orbs twinkling in the light and knew whatever he planned meant a lot to him.

"Alright," he said, closing his textbook, "Surprise away, Blaine," the smile still on his delicate face. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and skipped away, pulling Kurt down the hall to his dorm room. He sat Kurt down on his bed and turned to his dresser, rummaging through the top drawer for a second.

"Aha!" He faced Kurt, "Here. Open it." He placed a small box on Kurt's lap. Blaine eagerly stared as the paler boy moved to open the flaps. Kurt reached into the cardboard box and pulled a teal musicbox from it. Foamy waves decorated the based, crashing against a rock, forever captured in that moment. "Go on, open it." And he did. A soft, melodious tinkling drifted from two figures gracefully posed as if caught in the middle of a ballroom dance. A man held a smaller girl, twirling her; their dance forever repeating.

The girl had long red hair flowing down to her petite waist. She had a sparkly, pink headband and thick bangs that would never stay flat. Her hand held up part of her matching gown that reached the floor, exposing her thin legs and shoes. The hand on her hip lead up to a man dressed in a white tunic, blue pants, and black boots. He had black hair and grey-blue eyes that looked at her adoringly; her blue-green eyes dittoed with matched intensity.

"Oh, Blaine, it's beautiful," Kurt gasped as he turned and embraced his boyfriend. "Thank you," he breathed into his shoulder.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, Blaine," was the soft reply as Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head.

* * *

><p>Blaine looked up at his door, frantic knocking had come seconds before. He strode over to the large, oak door and opened it. Kurt stood there, eyes wide and lips in a thin line, his musicbox in hand.<p>

"Blaine!" His eyes darted to the musicbox. "I-It's not playing a-anymore… I don't know w-what happened, I mean… I-I don't think the batteries ran out, it's t-too soon for that, o-or anything like that. And I-I didn't do anything to it, I swear." His eyes locked onto Blaine's as Blaine started to chuckle.

"Oh, Kurt. You're adorable."

"Blaine!" Kurt shrieked, "I'm worried! Did I break it?" Kurt's words were frantic, his eyes still wide.

"No… Kurt, you're so silly," Blaine laughed again, grabbing Kurt's hand, leading him over to the bed and promptly forcing him to sit on the edge of it. He took the musicbox and turned the bottom towards him, grabbing something and twisting his hand a couple of times. He then set the musicbox in Kurt's hands and opened the top, Ariel and Eric dancing instantly.

Kurt's eyes lit up

* * *

><p>Kurt was numb.<p>

Everything was numb.

Time passed ever so slowly these days. He didn't even know what day it was. His eyes felt completely dry, void of any more tears. He sat, curled on his bed, against the wall, his head buried in his knees, hands shaking.

Hours later, his head lifted. A hand immediately flew to it, rubbing the sore muscles. He turned and looked at the part of the sea on his nightstand. A dry laugh escaped his lips as he reached over and lifted the top. A soft, tinkling melody rose from the immortal dancers. A fresh wave of tears hit Kurt and he angrily shut the musicbox. He'd soon pack it away, vowing never to look at it again.

* * *

><p><em>How clich<em>_é._

The day of his funeral was dark and rainy. Kurt stood there in his finest black ensemble; his outfit was worked on meticulously, it needed to be perfect, nothing less for his boyfriend. One hand held a black umbrella above his head; the other clutched a hazel colored stone with a simple engraving.

_Courage._

He didn't cry, not a single tear. Not during the wake, the mass, the drive to the cemetery, the lowering of the casket, nothing. He stayed strong. He wished he was strong enough to open the cardboard box beneath his bed, though, desperately wanting to hear the soothing music, but that brought too much pain with it. He saw Mr. Anderson glance in his direction; promptly nodding to the people he was conversing with, making his way over to Kurt.

"Kurt," he offered his hand and gave Kurt's a strong shake. "How are you?"

"The truth?"

"The dirty truth."

"Like shit." His voice cracked, head hanging.

"It's alright," Kurt looked up when he heard a sniffle. Blaine's father cleared his throat and grabbed Kurt, who stiffened, pulling him into a crushing hug. Kurt felt the rounded edges of the stone digging into his palm. "God, I'm so sorry, Kurt. I'm sorry." He fell into sobs.

When his tall frame stopped shaking, he took a step back and reached into his pocket, pulling out an envelope. He handed it to Kurt, a sad, knowing smile on his face. Kurt looked down at the envelope. It used to be ripped, right down the middle of his name, written in Blaine's messy scrawl, but it was taped together again. He turned it over and saw the flap ripped.

"I found it this morning, ahem, going through things in his room. It made me realize how much of a prick I was being." Mr. Anderson's voice was losing its strength. "Umm," He took a shaking breath, "Be seeing you, Kurt." He briskly walked away. Kurt immediately stuffed the letter in his pocket and made his way towards Blaine's headstone, ignoring the heartbreaking lettering and placing the small hazel stone still clutched in his hand down in front of the headstone.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Kurt,<em>  
><em>Your birthday is coming up, and to be honest, I can't wait. I love you. And I can't wait to show you. See, I've been planning this for a while, and I just know you'll love it. Haha, well, have you seen the key yet? It opens something, but I'm not telling you till I come back from the Philippines with my parents (I know my dad planned it to be on your birthday, but he… he just doesn't understand us, Kurt. But I know one day he'll come around and figure out I'm still the little kid that he loved, I'm just a bit more grown up.) Anyway, I really hope you have a happy birthday. I love you so much.<br>Forever yours,  
>Blaine Anderson<br>P.S. Bonus points if you figure out what the key is for before I get back_

The letter was shaking, Kurt's hand trembling, water had already stained the paper, blending some of the letters. Kurt brought the paper to his nose and sniffed.

_Maybe._

He was right. Blaine's scent covered the paper. He immediately folded the paper, stuffing it back into the envelope and plucked the key from it. He ran to the kitchen, rummaging through the drawers until he found the item he sought. He carefully dropped the envelope into the plastic storage bag and forever trapped Blaine's sweet aroma. He went back to his room and ripped open the cardboard box beneath his bed.

His breath hitched and a lump formed in his throat when he saw the familiar sea green and brown colors of a certain gift. His hand subconsciously hovered above it, desperately wanting to grab it. Instead he dropped the Ziploc next to it and shoved the box back under his bed. His fingers twirled the key in his hands, trying to figure out what it was for. After minutes of thinking he sighed and placed the key on his nightstand in the faint clean spot where the musicbox once stood.

* * *

><p>Kurt folded the last of his clothing and neatly placed it on the stack of shirts in his suitcase. He was doing it, finally leaving for New York. All that was left was to separate the junk from the important things. He took a look around the empty room before kneeling beside his bed and poking his head down to look under it. A dusty box was in the far corner. His hand reached towards it and yanked it out from the back. He pulled the box, knowing what was waiting for him.<p>

But what he should've expected the most, he had forgotten about over the years. All he remembered were 17 year old perfume bottles and blouses, not the 8 year old musicbox and envelope in a plastic bag. His eyes momentarily widened before he decided he was finally ready to let go of Blaine and move on. He grabbed the musicbox and opened it.

Nothing happened. Eric and Ariel were still frozen in time, same as before, but this time they didn't twirl in their dance. He looked at it questioningly before remembering what Blaine had done. He turned the musicbox over and froze, his eyes wide as saucers.

There, next to the winder, was a keyhole. Kurt's hand shot to his neck, where dangling on a chain was a key.

* * *

><p><em>"Why don't you ever take that off?"<em>

_"It's… very, very special to me."_

* * *

><p><em>Josh's hand ripped the chain off his neck. His cheek was promptly greeted by Kurt's hand. Kurt was furious; he yanked the chain back and stormed off. He stopped and turned on his heel.<em>

_"What the fuck, Josh?"_

_"You never take off that goddamn necklace, Kurt! At first I thought it was from your mother or something, but then I found out it was from your dead ex!" Kurt froze. "Get over him, Kurt! He's dead and he's not coming back!" Hot tears stung at his eyes._

_"Get out… GET OUT!" He pointed a shaking finger at the door. "Get the fuck out and never come back."_

_"Gladly," Josh seethed._

* * *

><p>A shaking hand turned the key in the lock and a tiny flap on the front of the musicbox opened. He turned the box and out slid a diamond ring. A small folded paper fluttering out as well.<p>

He slipped the ring on his left ring finger and fumbled, trying to open the small paper and read through his hazy vision.

_I know we can't do it now, or here, for that matter, but, Kurt, I love you so much. I really wish I could accurately convey my love for you on this tiny paper. But somehow I think this may capture a fraction of it.  
>I want to spend the rest of my life with you.<br>Marry Me._

Kurt never cried so hard in his life.

* * *

><p>Blaine's death could be anyway you imagine it.<br>Liked it? Hated it? Lemme know?

Thanks for reading :)

EDIT: I finished alternate senario :) GO READ IT :D


	2. Soaring Courage

Hey guys! Someone in a review wanted one where Blaine lived, so i wrote it. Hope you guys enjoy it! :D Happy readings

* * *

><p>"Hey, I have a surprise for you."<p>

Kurt glanced up from his notes at a grinning Blaine and couldn't help smiling himself. He saw Blaine's hazel orbs twinkling in the light and knew whatever he planned meant a lot to him.

"Alright," he said, closing his textbook, "Surprise away, Blaine." The smile still on his delicate face. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and skipped away, pulling Kurt down the hall to his dorm room. He sat Kurt down on his bed and turned to his dresser, rummaging through the top drawer for a second.

"Aha!" He faced Kurt, "Here. Open it." He placed a small box on Kurt's lap. Blaine eagerly stared as the paler boy moved to open the flaps. Kurt reached into the cardboard and pulled a teal musicbox from it. Foamy waves decorated the base, crashing against a rock, forever captured in that moment. "Go on, open it." And he did. A soft, melodious tinkling drifted from two figures gracefully posed as if caught in the middle of a ballroom dance. A man held a smaller girl, twirling her; their dance forever repeating.

The girl had long, red hair flowing down to her tiny waist. She had a sparkly, light pink headband and thick bangs that would never stay flat. Her hand held up part of her matching gown that reached the floor, exposing her thin legs and shoes. The hand on her hip lead up to a man dressed in a white tunic, blue pants and black boots. He had black hair and grey blue eyes that looked at her adoringly; her blue green eyes dittoed with matched intensity.

"Oh, Blaine, it's beautiful," Kurt gasped as he turned and embraced his boyfriend. "Thank you," he breathed into his shoulder.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, Blaine," was the soft reply as Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head.

* * *

><p>Blaine looked up at his door, frantic knocking had come seconds before. He strode over to the large, oak door and opened it. Kurt stood there, eyes wide and his lips in a thin line, his musicbox in hand.<p>

"Blaine!" His eyes darted to the musicbox. "I-It's not playing a-anymore... I don't know what happened, i mean, ... I don't think the batteries ran out, it's t-too soon for that, o-or anything like that. And I-I didnt do anything to it, I swear." His eyes locked onto Blaine's as Blaine started to chuckle.

"Oh, Kurt. You're adorable."

"Blaine!" Kurt shrieked, "I'm worried! Did I break it?" Kurt's words were frantic, his eyes still wide.

"No... Kurt, you're so silly," Blaine laughed again, grabbing Kurt's hand and leading him over to the bed and promptly forcing him to sit on the edge of it. He took the musicbox and turned the bottom towards him, grabbing something and twisting his hand a couple of times. He then set the music box in Kurt's hands and opened the top, Ariel and Eric dancing instantly.

Kurt's eyes lit up.

* * *

><p>Kurt ran his thumb over the smooth surface of the stone on display. It was the exact color of Blaine's eyes. Kurt flicked his own to the cashier, a question on the tip of his tongue. He plucked the stone from the shelf and brought it over to the smiling cashier.<p>

"Hello, I was wondering if I could get this particular stone engraved. One word, seven letters. Thanks."

"Shit." Blaine sunk his head into where Kurt's neck met his bare shoulder.

"What?"

"I was supposed to leave two hours ago, Kurt. I had to swing by the grocery store on the way home. I gotta go." Blaine unwrapped his arms from Kurt's waist. He climbed over the boy and stepped off the bed. Kurt sat up and grabbed at Blaine's shirt.

"It's way too late for you to make a two hour trip home." Kurt bit his lower lip. "Stay the night? I'll have my dad call your's." By now it wasn't unusual for one of the teenagers to sleep over the other's house, but something wasn't sitting right with Blaine. After seeing Blaine start to debate it, Kurt added, "Please."

"Alright," Blaine pecked Kurt on the lips, "But, I gotta call him."

* * *

><p>Mr. Anderson sighed into the reciever, "Okay, son, but I want you back here by noon tomorrow."<p>

"Thanks, dad. I love you."

Mr. Anderson only grunted in response. He closed his flip phone and slipped it in his pocket, walking up to the counter and placing his groceries on it. He wordlessly paid and walked out, loading the bag on the passenger's seat of the car and silently drove away. The quiet drive home was only interrupted by a loud bang, shattering glass, and a rolling car.

* * *

><p><em>Bzzt<em>

_Bzzt_

_Bzzt_

Blaine lifted his head off Kurt's chest and rubbed his eyes with one hand, his other reaching for his phone. He got off Kurt's bed and leaned against a dresser. Kurt shuffled from the disturbance and sat up, swinging his feet over the side of his bed and digging his toes in his plush carpet.

"Hello?" A sniff came from the other line. Blaine furrowed his brows. "Mom, are you okay?"

"Oh, Blaine, honey," His mother took a shuddering breath.

"Mom, you're scaring me. What's wrong?" Her next words were choked.

"Your father's dead."

"... No" Blaine's tone absolutely killed Kurt. His eyes grew wide and he immediately kneeled next to his boyfriend who had just dropped to the ground on his knees. Blaine's body was stiff and his phone slipped through his fingers. His hands fell on his lap and he choked out soft sobs. Horrified, Kurt grabbed Blaine's phone, putting it to his ear.

"-aine, a-are you there?"

"Mrs. Anderson," Kurt winced when he heard her breath hitch at the reminder of her husband.

"Kurt, I really need someone right now... please."

"We'll be there shortly, don't worry." Kurt turned to see Blaine standing with his car keys in hand, his face tear-stained but dry. Kurt stood himself, wordlessly taking the keys from Blaine's hand.

"Don't even, Blaine."

"What?" His hazel eyes were completely blank, devoid of anything. Kurt wrapped his arms around the smaller man.

"It's okay to cry. Believe me, just... just let it out."

And Blaine did.

* * *

><p>"Hey, I'll be back in a week, don't worry... Sorry I'm missing your birthday." He looked up into Kurt's glasz eyes apologetically. Kurt frowned.<p>

"Blaine, your father just died. I think he's more important than my birthday." Blaine gave him a small, weak smile.

"Here." Blaine slipped an envelope into Kurt's hand. It was a small, white envelope with Blaine's messy handwriting on it. Kurt smiled and opened his satchel, his free hand diving in and fishing around for something. When Kurt withdrew his hand, he placed his own present in Blaine's hand and leaned forward. Their kiss was chaste, brief but it was the delicate goodbye they both didn't want to say.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to do it, mom."<p>

Rain pooled into the puddles in the muddy grass around Blaine and his mother. He held an umbrella above them, his mother's arm looped in his, walking at a slow, comfortable pace. She looked up at him and flashed a small, knowing smile. In his pocket Blaine was turning Kurt's stone over in his hand, the smooth surface gently contrasting with his calloused hand. The stone was the final push; Blaine decided long ago that the moment was coming, but Kurt had given his the last bit of courage he need.

"I'm glad... You know, he would have been proud of you, despite his actions, your father still loved you." Blaine swallowed the lump forming and blinked as his eyes started to sting.

* * *

><p>Kurt's eyes darted as he desperately searched for Blaine. It was a whole two weeks that he was gone. He finally spotted Blaine and walked towards him with a bit of a hop in his step. He saw Blaine look his way then turn to his mother. She whispered something to him, smiling, then gently cupped his face and kissed his forehead, her eyes glistening.<p>

They met halfway and Kurt threw himself on Blaine, suffocating him with his hug. Blaine lifted him off the ground, twirling with him before setting him back down. He kissed Kurt's cheek and pulled back, staring into his eyes.

"Did you bring it?"

"Yep," Kurt replied, putting his hand in his pocket, pulling out the key.

"And the musicbox?" Kurt nodded in response.

"It ran out of juice, though," He frowned before adding, "But I respected your wish" Kurt stuck his tongue out at Blaine. "So, please wind it up for me?" This caused Blaine to smile, it spread up to his eyes that twinkled with anticipation, but it quickly faded to a solemn expression.

"Kurt, my father's death really came as a lesson to me. I could've been the one to die that night. The drunk driver could've killed me. It made me realize that I shouldn't be wasting any time. I love you, and I'll never stop loving you." Kurt smiled at his words. "So, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel."

"Yes, Blaine?" The reply was breathless.

Blaine knew it was now or never. The key turned and Blaine emptied the contents in his hand and closed it before Kurt could peek. He closed his eyes and smiled, opening them to see Kurt's eyebrows raising and the taller boy tilting his head. Blaine kneeled down, his eyes never leaving Kurt. "Will you marry me?"

Kurt's mouth fell open, if he were a cartoon character his jaw would have literally hit the floor. He quickly brought both of his hands together and pinched the flesh of one hand, squealing. Suddenly remembering where he was he clasped a hand over his mouth, muffling his shrieks.

"Oh my Gaga! YES!" He giggled and jumped for joy as Blaine grabbed the outstreched hand his fiance and slipped the gorgeous ring on a pale finger. Kurt launched himself into Blaine's arms when he stood up, peppering him with kisses. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and kissed him deeply. It lasted several moments before Kurt squealed against his mouth. "Blaine... Blaine! People are staring!" The last three words were a harsh whisper as people couldn't help noticing the enthusiastic couple.

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

Blaine's words were whispered against Kurt lips."Let them stare... Let them."

* * *

><p>So that's that, please review and let me know what you think :]<p> 


End file.
